


There's Really Nothing Better (than a beautiful girl in an ugly christmas sweater)

by Authenticait



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas traditions, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ugly Christmas Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authenticait/pseuds/Authenticait
Summary: “It’s got cats on it.” Steve says flatly, arms crossed across his chest and a look of disgust across his face.“Well. Yeah, but like.. Christmas Cats.” Grinning a bit, Darcy shakes the hanger, trying to entice Steve into grinning at the green sweater adorned with 7 cats wearing Santa hats.





	There's Really Nothing Better (than a beautiful girl in an ugly christmas sweater)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin_doin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin_doin/gifts).



> Thanks to a failed hard drive the night before Christmas and the ensuing panic of trying to save my documents and buy a new laptop right after the holidays, this is way later than I intended it being. 
> 
> I am so super sorry for the lateness and any errors as I didn't get this proof read, I just wanted to finally get it up.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Dreamin_Doin

“It’s got cats on it.” Steve says flatly, arms crossed across his chest and a look of disgust across his face.

“Well. Yeah, but like.. Christmas Cats.” Grinning a bit, Darcy shakes the hanger, trying to entice Steve into grinning at the green sweater adorned with 7 cats wearing Santa hats.  
  
Sighing exasperatedly, Darcy shoves the sweater at him, “Just.. hold this for a second.” Fumbling with the side of the sweater while Steve dutifully holds it up, Darcy flips the side of the sweatshirt inside out with an triumphant grin. 

“Kay, here look, it may just look like just Christmas Cats, but with the tiny flip of this switch, viola! It lights up!”

Immediately, Steve’s face is awash with blue green and red, radiating from the center of the sweater where “Meowy Christmas!” is embroidered in thick white thread. 

“Darce…” Steve just trails off, swallowing the last of his sentence at the look of disappointment slowly creeping over his paramours face.

“I know its ugly and stupid and tacky. I get that. But it’s a tradition in my family. We weren’t big on Christmas much growin’ up. Halloween we would go all out, haunted house in the garage and all, but Christmas was always really tense. My Mama never liked it much and Dad was deployed a lot, but despite all that we always had our traditions and no matter how shitty things got, we followed them. We got a new ornament for the tree every year and we wore these fugly ass sweaters on Christmas day and made the best of it.” 

Darcy sighs and removes her beanie from her head before shoving her hands through her unruly hair and promptly replacing the wooly hat on her head.

“I just wanted to include you in that. If you’re really against it, we can do something else, I just thought it might make the holidays suck a little less, ya know?"

Smiling faintly, Steve rubs a hand over the sleeve of the sweater that Darcy had grabbed back from him during her tirade.

“We didn’t really do much for Christmas when I was a kid. Buck would come over and we would sit in the living room, but winter months weren’t easy and I was sick a lot. Money was tight so not much in the ways of presents, but my Ma would do her best to make it special. We would do apple pie if we could, and she would sing carols until her voice cracked. After she was gone and Buck and I were on our own, we didn’t do much celebratin. No money or time.” 

With the sweater now crumpled in one hand, Darcy moved closer to Steve, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him, like she could absorb the hurt in his voice just by touching him.

“I know babe, I just wanted to give you something to look forward too.”

Face pressed into the bright red mess on Darcy’s head, he nods, voice muffled by the poof on the top of her hat, and agrees “Okay, lets do it. We can do your family tradition and I will do my best to be game about it.”

Bouncing on her toes, Darcy throws her head back and plants a quick kiss against Steves mouth.

“Okay!! Lets to get this one, cause it’s the last Large and god knows your pecs aren’t fitting in anything smaller than that! And then we can find me a new sweater, cause I need something new to compete with a fuckin light up cat sweater!” 

Grabbing him by the hand, Darcy drags Steve towards the check out line, only to stop suddenly and have Steve run into her back. Spinning quickly, Darcy looks Steve in the eyes.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” she starts of solemnly “Thank you for accepting my family traditions and rolling with the crazy that is me. I love you and I plan on making the rest of your Christmases the best they can be, I promise” 

“I tell ya what, as long as we can make some snow angels in these monstrosities, we will call it even. Now lets go get these paid for and get the Christmas Traditions started."

**Author's Note:**

> Title was taken from Ugly Christmas Sweater by Garth Brooks.


End file.
